


Like Leaves in the Wind

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, M/M, No Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Loosely based on the movie "Unfaithful". Seemed like a good idea at the time. ;) This is a revised version. I'll be posting all the parts again with some changes (improvements, I hope) before posting the last part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin got up, washed his face and started the coffee machine. Went to the fridge and gathered a couple of ingredients to make breakfast. Stirring his scrambled eggs while keeping an eye on the toast to make sure it didn’t burn... that’s as complicated as his life got lately. 

He walked back to the room and pushed Matthew a bit to get him to wake up. “Sleepyhead, time to get up” he whispered in singsong, kissing the man’s temple while tousling his grayish hair.

“Morning Jus”, Matthew said, stifling a yawn. “Any plans for today?” 

“Um... the usual. Have to buy some groceries and then stop at the art shop to drop off a couple of pieces I want framed.”

“Those last ones you showed me? I thought we agreed they weren’t particularly good.”

“No, _you_ said they weren’t good. I said I didn’t care, remember?” Justin retorted irritably, but quickly regained his previous tone. “Other than that, not much. How about you? Busy day ahead?”

“Looks like it. Well, you know how bad things are going. I’ll be in meetings most of the time… We’re trying to come up with a marketing plan to help get us back on track. Oh, by the way, I’ll be home late tonight. A couple of managers from other regions are visiting and I’m taking them out to dinner.”

“Matt, I thought we had plans. That new exhibition at the museum? Dinner, just the two of us… Ring any bells?”

“Oh shit Jus! I’m so sorry. I forgot. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Yeah yeah… What’s this, the third time in a row? I think so… No, wait, this makes the fourth time you’ve promised. Tell you what, let’s not make any other plans, ever, and maybe someday you’ll find some free time to dedicate to your boyfriend and we’ll go out then. I’ll smile and everything. It will be great!” Justin yelled. “Well, breakfast is ready, help yourself.” He turned and entered the bathroom, slamming the door after him.

Matthew didn’t even bother to knock at the door to ask if he was all right. Maybe he didn’t want to keep fighting or maybe he didn’t care. Sometimes Justin wasn’t sure. He didn’t leave the bathroom until making sure Matthew had left for work. There were days when he couldn’t stand to look at his face. This was one of them.

He made a quick job of showering and getting dressed, and left shortly after to run his errands. 

It was a strange day outside... windy and cold yet somehow beautiful. The trees slow dancing to the wind and everything bathed in a pinkish light. Justin wished he could paint how it felt to be alive on a day like that. But there were only so many things he could portray on a canvas. He no longer felt capable of paying justice to anything he saw. ‘I make things ugly’ he told himself, as he walked back from the supermarket to his car.

He removed a couple of rolled up drawings from the trunk so they wouldn’t get crushed with the bags of groceries he placed inside. However, the rubber band around the drawings snapped and the wind sent them flying across the street. 

Justin quickly closed the trunk and ran after the sheets of paper. He managed to grab one, but continued in frantic pursuit of the other. He was _this_ close to reaching it when he tripped and fell face first on the sidewalk. He lifted his face in time to see a tall, brown-haired man easily grab the piece of paper from mid air and walk towards him. 

“Are you ok?” he said, grabbing Justin’s arm to help him up. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Justin was thoroughly embarrassed, but smiling all the same. The man was simply stunning; big hazel eyes, distinguished nose… luscious lips. 

“I believe this belongs to you?” The man asked, handing him the drawing.

“Yes. Thanks Mr…?”

“Kinney… Brian.”

“Thank you Brian. Justin Taylor.” He said, holding out his hand.

The greeting lasted a little bit more than necessary, as both seemed reluctant to let go of each other’s hands. Justin blushed profusely at Brian’s insistent stare.

“Are you hurt?” Brian pointed to Justin’s left knee, which was apparently bleeding, if the red stain on the beige cargos was any indication.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” 

“Hmm… are you sure? That looks like a lot of blood. You should come to my place so we can take care of it. It’s just down… there.” His finger was directed at a brick building across the street. 

Justin hesitated. He’d heard some scary stories about nice strangers.

“I’m not a psycho, honest.” Brian declared, tongue in cheek.

Justin smiled at the comment. “Okay, I’ll go. But be warned I have 911 on speed dial on my cell… can’t be too careful,” he joked.

Justin’s knee ached so he held on to Brian for support. He didn’t fail to notice how warm and firm Brian’s body felt under his hand. 

After a three-floor ride on the elevator, Brian opened the door to his apartment. Justin wasn’t surprised, although very pleased, with the place. Everything in it was beautiful and elegant, just like its owner.

Brian helped Justin to a seat and then disappeared for a moment, returning with a small first aid kit. He kneeled in front of Justin. “Let me know if it hurts. I need to bring this up so I can clean the wound.” Brian said, grabbing the left leg of his pants and lifting it slowly. 

Once all the way up, Brian let the material rest just above Justin’s knee. He then grabbed Justin’s ankle and moved both of his hands upward across the back of his calf, simultaneously blowing air on the wound. Justin gasped. For some reason, Brian’s light touch and ministrations made him a bit breathless.

“Am I hurting you?”

“N-no… it’s fine. It stings a little, that’s all. But it’s not your fault. That felt pretty good actually.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I aim to please.”

Brian lifted Justin’s leg a little and placed a soft kiss in the area just above the scraped knee.

“How’s that?” Brian said in a whisper, wicked hazel eyes looking up at wide blue ones.

Justin gulped loudly. “That was… pretty… nice. But I should be going.”

“Not until I finish.” Justin was scared for a moment, not understanding exactly what Brian meant. When Brian extracted some anti-bacterial ointment and band-aids from the kit, he felt like an idiot.

Once Brian was done taking care of his knee, Justin decided he should leave fast. He was a little intimidated and a lot turned on by Brian. It wouldn’t be wise to stay around him much longer.

“Did you draw those?”

“Huh? Oh, these?”

“I don’t see any others.” Brian’s tongue pushed the inside of his cheek. 

“Hehe. Yeah, it’s sort of my hobby. I paint, too.”

“Well, they’re not bad. You should consider turning it into more than a hobby.”

“Thanks. It’s been a long time since anyone praised my work. It’s nice to hear it.”

“Who have you shown them too? They’ve obviously not been looking very carefully.”

“Oh, just my… boyfriend.”

“Ugh… he’s in a relationship. Bummer. Oops, thought out loud.” Brian smirked. “He’s not an artist, is he? I’m not either, but I work on a related area, alongside artists. I know a good piece when I see it.” He mischievously eyed Justin’s ass.

Justin noticed the look and blushed, flattered. “Wow… thanks again. Hey, pick one of these and it’s yours. I’d like you to have it.” 

“I’d like the one whose life I saved.” 

“Good choice. I almost died for it too.” Justin faked a dramatic sigh. 

“That would have been a terrible loss indeed. Here, take my card. Give me a call if you ever feel like talking about art or whatever. Or if you suddenly get an urge for running after paintings on a windy day.” Brian smiled sincerely. He was surprised by his own niceness. No blond boy had ever had that effect on him, no matter how cute.

Justin took the offered card and put it in his coat’s pocket. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to walk you to your car, or even drive you home? I could call a cab to get back.”

“No Brian, I’m much better. Thanks for the offer.” 

When Justin stepped outside everything looked the same but felt very different from this morning. He was ready to paint anything.


	2. Like Leaves in the Wind

Justin spent the next week in the best of moods and Matthew was completely puzzled. He was sure, after the little incident between them, that Justin would be insufferable for at least a couple of days. But instead, he was all smiles and spent most of the days in his studio, humming songs, painting and drawing all day. More like wasting his time, thought Matthew, but he wasn't about to tell the Justin that. No need to push his luck.

And everything seemed just about perfect until…

“Matt, I’m planning to get a part time job somewhere.”

Matthew cringed. “Why? You know I make enough money for both of us to live just fine, and even save enough to take you on those fabulous vacation trips.”

“Yeah, once every two years.”

“You know I don’t always have the time, honey.”

“Don’t… call me that. You know I hate it. And it’s not about the money. I just sometimes feel so trapped in here. I need to get out, at least for a few hours every day.”

“And who is going to take care of things around here when you’re gone?”

“Matt, I’m not your servant. You’re mistaking me for your ex-wife. If memory serves me right, that’s why she ended up leaving you. Anyway, I’ll try to keep the house tidy and have warm food on the table for you when you get home. But if I don’t, there are some TV dinners on the fridge that I’m sure even you could handle heating up.”

Justin walked out of the room, leaving Matthew with his mouth hanging open.

A couple of days later, Justin inadvertently dropped a small card from the pocket of his coat. He picked it up and realized it was the business card Brian had given him. A smile lit up his face as he remembered the attractive man and how good it had felt to be near him. He decided he would call him and see how he was doing.

“Kinney.”

“Brian?”

“Yes.”

“This is Justin. You kissed my knee.” Justin mentally slapped himself. Of all the stupid things to say…

“Right. I never forget a knee, especially if it belongs to a hot guy. How are you Justin? I was worried they’d had to amputate and you were in a hospital somewhere and that was why you hadn't called.” 

Justin laughed. “I’m fine! Just decided to wait a while before calling you. Didn’t want to seem too eager.” Justin knew he shouldn’t be flirting, but he couldn’t help it once he heard Brian’s sexy voice on the phone. 

“Oh. You’re one of those guys who want to play interesting. Well, it worked. Why don’t you come over so I can check up on your knee? I’ll make you some coffee. Or serve you some bottled water. Can’t do much more than that around the kitchen.”

“You mean, go to your place?” Something inside him warned Justin to pick a safer, neutral territory, but he convinced himself that he could handle it. “Um… I was thinking we could meet somewhere. But I guess that would be fine too. When would be best for you?”

“How about today. Right now.”

“Have to check my busy schedule, but I think I could squeeze it in.”

“Mmm, I like squeezing things in. Well, later then.”

“Later.” Justin blushed at Brian’s innuendo. This encounter would definitely be dangerous.


	3. Like Leaves in the Wind

Justin arrived at Brian’s loft a half an hour later and nearly gasped when he saw the man open the door in a gray, long sleeved tee and jeans. He looked hotter, if that was even possible, than he had looked on his impeccably tailored business suit the first time they met. The shirt was somewhat tight fitting and his muscles stretched under the soft fabric as he moved about with catlike grace. The jeans accentuated his well-formed butt and generous package. Justin had to make a conscious effort not to drool on the floor.

“I see you hung up my drawing.” Justin exclaimed, rather surprised.

“I told you you’re good. Art should be shared and appreciated. And now you can tell everybody you’re hung.” Followed by a big, playful grin.

“I already do.” Now it was Justin’s turn to grin.

Brian prepared coffee and they sat on a pair of stools to chat.

“So, what have you been up to?” 

“Not much. Painted a couple of pieces last week, though. I felt… inspired.” Justin answered, between sips of coffee.

“Oh? By what, or whom? If I might ask.”

“I… met someone interesting.”

“I see. You should have brought those paintings with you. I’d love to see them.”

“Maybe you should come over to our house for dinner one of these days. I have a ton of paintings there. And you could meet Matthew.”

“Right. I’d like that.”

“Your nose is growing. You don’t look like the type who’d be comfortable having din-dins with happy couples.”

“You’re right. Especially when all I’d be wanting to do is ravish one of the hosts.” 

Justin dropped his cup and it shattered on the floor.

“Brian, I’m sorry. I have to go.” He quickly stood up and walked toward the door.

Brian grabbed Justin’s arm just as he was about to exit and hugged him around the shoulders from behind. “What are you afraid of?” He whispered against Justin’s neck. 

Justin’s head leaned back on Brian’s shoulder, exposing his pale neck. Brian took the offered expanse of skin and nibbled on it hungrily.

Justin was almost on another planet as he felt Brian’s teeth on his skin, but Matthew’s face came to his head and he snapped. “No! Stop! I can’t, this was a mistake.”

Brian snaked a hand down Justin’s chest and stomach, finally reaching his crotch, and squeezing lightly. “Mistakes don’t usually feel this good, do they?” A slow lick to his ear made Justin’s hairs stand on end.

Justin hissed. “I can’t.”

“Tell you what,” Brian purred, “I’ll tie you up real good and you can’t tell yourself I forced you. Would that make you feel better?”

Justin turned and before he could think twice, his fist was connecting to Brian’s cheek. Brian just laughed mockingly and pushed Justin against the kitchen wall. Grabbing him by the wrists and pinning them over his head, he brought their lips together in a deep kiss. Justin made confused, desperate sounds but ultimately surrendered and gave full access to Brian’s skillful tongue. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours, their faces moving, searching for better contact, lips sliding, harshly one moment, softly the next, over the other’s... Sucking, biting. Tongues battling inside their mouths, winning even as they lost. 

Brian turned Justin around, quickly removed his shirt, and bent him over the kitchen counter, which was extremely cold, as the sudden hardening of Justin’s nipples could attest to. He guided Justin to extend his arms all the way over the stainless steel surface and slowly ran his own hands across his arms and sides, to settle on the waistband of his jeans. Justin’s body was aching with excitement. 

Justin felt as the clothes were slipped off of his lower body. Pretty soon, teeth were softly biting his ass cheeks, followed by a warm, wet tongue soothing away the faint pain. Suddenly - Justin could barely believe it- Brian’s tongue was going inside him. He hadn’t been rimmed in years. Matthew was pretty conservative in bed, and although Justin had managed to teach him a few tricks over their time together, the older man had never seemed willing enough to do that. Justin didn’t remember it ever having been this good, with anyone. It was too much and soon enough, he was begging. 

“Brian, fuck me!” Justin reached a hand back to pull at Brian’s hair.

“You like that?” There was a devilish tone to Brian’s voice. “Come on, I want to see your face while I’m fucking you.”

Brian helped Justin straighten up and led him up a couple of stairs into his room. It was dark and bathed in blue. It reminded Justin of a Gothic church, surrounded with ocean blue mosaics filtering the light in. The place made him feel both scared and exhilarated. He felt like he could be someone else in there. Like nothing else mattered but this moment, this need.

He let go of Brian’s hand and crawled onto the bed, looking over his shoulder at Brian’s lusty eyes devouring his body, his hard-on evident through his jeans. Brian wondered if Justin was really as innocent as he looked. He observed Justin’s nude form: smooth, pale, curvy, small. With well proportioned limbs that looked strong yet flexible. Perfect. He was like a sculpture, but, unlike them, he was warm, quivery. Eyes full of life, almost dangerously so.

Moments later, Brian’s naked body was slithering over Justin’s on the bed. His skin was hot and slightly wet from sweat. Justin concluded that he’d never seen anything more beautiful than the man now lying on top of him, running his lips, nose and tongue all over him. His big hands of long, thin fingers touching all the right places. He wondered how a near stranger could seem to know his body so well.

Justin shivered with thrill as he looked up and saw a set of rings on the wall. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not really going to tie you up.” Brian said in a low, breathy voice.

“Who said I was afraid? I’d love to tie _you_ up and make you go crazy.” 

“Is that so? Hmm, you have a killer right hook,” Brian caressed his own cheek, smirking, “and you’re into kink. My, you’re full of surprises.”

“You have no idea.” Followed by a slow lick up Brian’s neck and chin that made him lose it. In just moments he had prepared Justin and himself, and had Justin’s legs propped up on his shoulders as he pounded unwaveringly into his ass.

“I want you to always remember this,” Brian breathed heavily over Justin’s face, thrusting firmly inside, “so that whenever you’re with him, I’ll always be there.” Justin reached up to run his hands over Brian’s wet hair sticking to his forehead and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Justin thought about how different this was from being with Matthew. With him it was invariably nice, slow… not animalistic and dirty. Justin really missed being fucked. And he had never been fucked quite like this.

Brian’s rhythm became faster, more urgent. But always controlled and hitting Justin’s good spot again and again. His hand reached between their bodies for Justin’s cock. Justin was out of control, pulling at his own hair and covering his face with his hands. Gasping, panting, moaning. His need for release was too strong. And then his orgasm hit hard and he could have been floating in space with stars flying past him for all he knew. 

It was Brian’s turn seconds later, his body responding to the tremors and contractions that had just assaulted Justin. An instant of blinding release, a groan that didn’t seem to come from him, and he was back, breathless and elated.

“God, you are good. Would you be my sex slave?” Brian said, tongue in cheek, while trying to catch his breath. 

“Hmm, it depends. Do you plan to make me come that hard every… single… time.” The last three words were each punctuated by a kiss, or a bite to swollen lips.

“Harder.”

“In that case…” Justin turned Brian over and rode his dick for a while. Looking at Justin’s intense face over him, Brian realized that this insatiable man would be more difficult to forget than his usual tricks. He was already figuring out how to see him again. He told himself it didn’t mean anything. Justin was forbidden, or as close to it as one could get in Brian’s universe, and that made him more desirable. That’s all. He’d never fallen in love before, and he never would.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring each other’s bodies. Talking about art, movies, sex... Whatever came to mind. Tickling each other and giggling. Until finally it was time for Justin to go.

On the way home, the reality of what he had just done hit Justin like a truck. It made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. He got aroused again just remembering Brian’s body and smile. His deep, hazel eyes. The way he pinned his wrists so strongly and how his hard cock felt inside of him. Then he thought about Matthew and how he’d been there for him through the harsh times, what they had promised to each other. He felt sexy and alive one instant, and like a piece of trash the next. 

As he parked the car in the garage, he was repeating ‘never again’ in his head like a mantra. But Brian’s words came to his head. _“I want you to always remember…” “I’ll always be there.”_ He would.


	4. Like Leaves in the Wind

Matthew awoke in the middle of the night and saw Justin asleep, his body radiant from the moonlight coming through the windows. He ached inside for how bad he wanted Justin, and also because he knew that Justin had never been, would probably never be, completely his. He knew Justin deserved, and secretly wanted, so much more than he could give. But he’d never been brave enough to let him go. The thought of losing him was more than he could bear. 

Justin had been more distant than usual lately. He seemed to tense every time Matthew touched him. Matthew’s kisses were met with cold, rigid lips. So unlike Justin, whose talented mouth had taught him what kissing really was. 

He sensed there was something going on… something had happened that Justin was not telling him. But knowing Justin, it was better not to ask. Whatever it was that was making him act this way would hopefully work itself out soon enough. Maybe Justin was just upset about all the time Matthew had been spending at work. He hadn’t even had time to make love to him for days. But _that_ , he would gladly remedy right away. 

He moved closer to Justin and caressed his back, planting soft kisses on his skin. Justin sighed, a hand on Matthew’s thigh signaling his return to consciousness. Justin felt the hardness against his ass and realized where things were going. His initial reaction had been more on reflex that a response to any carnal desire. He hadn’t really felt like being with Matthew since his tryst with Brian, and fortunately for him, Matthew had been so busy that the opportunity had not come up since then. But there was no way out now. 

He felt as Matthew opened a drawer and soon after, his lubed fingers were entering Justin’s hole. Just as he sensed that Matthew was ready to penetrate him, a scary though flashed in his brain.

“Put on a condom.”

“What? Jus, we haven’t used one in months. Why now?”

He had been safe with Brian, but there was no assurance. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Matthew. Right now, the truth was not an option. “I read something last week about the high incidence of HIV on supposedly monogamous couples.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Justin wanted to cry at these words.

“It’s not that, Matthew. I’m scared, that’s all. I’d feel better if we were safe from now on.”

“You’re not making any sense! Ugh… forget it.” Justin felt the mattress move as Matthew rose from the bed, saw his naked shape leave the bedroom carrying a pillow and blanket.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to no one.

Weeks passed with Justin and Matthew hardly speaking to each other. Matthew realized that there was an invisible wall between them that would only continue to grow. Even if in his mind Justin was the one that causing the breach, he would do something about it. He left the house that morning with a plan.

Justin went through his morning routine, and ended up jerking off in the shower, images of Brian crowding his brain. It was no surprise, since he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about him. 

He had kept his promise, though. It hadn’t been easy. He’d wanted to call him so many times. He woke up in the night, hard after having dreamt of Brian fucking him, sucking him off, doing things that he didn’t even want to admit to himself. His mouth about to scream out Brian’s name. What if someday he did? What if Matthew heard him? He had trouble falling asleep at night from the fear. 

Justin carried on with his daily chores, thankful that they at least helped keep his mind occupied. While he was putting some clothes in the washing machine, his cell phone rang, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the number on the screen. For the first three rings, he was firm on his resolve not to answer. A fourth ring had him looking at the phone hesitantly. By the fifth ring…

“Hello?”

“Justin?”

“Yes Brian. Um, how are you?”

“Wet and naked.”

“Oh.” Justin’s cock stirred at the mental image.

“Want to come over? I have something for you.” Brian’s voice was low and husky.

“No Brian, that wouldn’t be a good idea.” Justin’s body was screaming the opposite.

“Come on, I want to fuck you again… and again. I seem to remember you enjoying it the first time. Don’t say no, Sunshine.”

The nickname melted Justin’s defenses. “Jesus! Okay. Give me an hour.”

“Later.”

“Later.” Justin bit his lips, anticipating the pleasure that awaited him.

Just as he hung up with Brian, the phone rang. It was from Matthew’s office.

“Hello.”

“Hi Jus. I know things have been crazy between us lately… And if I did something wrong, I want to make it up to you. So I decided to take the rest of the day off and made reservations for lunch at that new restaurant in town, La Casona. The really posh one, remember? And afterwards we can do whatever you want. What do you say?” 

“Sounds great.” Justin was back to feeling like trash again.

“All right, I’ll pick you up in half an hour. Think you can be ready then?”

“Yeah. Bye Matt.”

“Bye Jus.”

Justin quickly dialed Brian’s number.

“Why aren’t you here yet?” Brian asked as soon as he picked up.

“Something’s come up. I can’t make it.”

“What?”

“Matthew is taking me out to lunch.”

“Where?”

“Brian, why do you want to know?”

“Just curious.”

“La Casona.”

“Hmm, so he’s willing to spend a few. You better blow him under the table. Well, have fun!” Brian said sarcastically and hung up.

Brian stroked the back of his neck with his hand and stood up from his bed, determined. He searched for his sexiest outfit in the closet. One way or another, he’d have his Sunshine.


	5. Like Leaves in the Wind

Brian walked into the lavish reception area of La Casona with the swagger of a man who owns the world. Black leather jacket over equally black, low cut wife beater, and tight blue jeans. His tall, imposing figure attracting looks left and right. 

He stepped past the maître d' without as much as a glance, but closed his eyes in annoyance when he heard the man addressing him.

“Sir, may I help you?”

“No. I’m going to meet some friends inside.”

“I regret to inform you that you’re not properly dressed for our locale.” He pointed to a sign on the wall, which read ‘No jeans allowed.’ 

“Perhaps you could disregard the rules just this once, Pierre.” Condescending smirk in place, he discreetly handed the man a fifty. 

“My name is not...” He trailed off as he saw the folded bill. “Very well sir. Anything else you need, I’d be pleased to assist you.” 

Brian mumbled a curt ‘thanks’ and kept walking.

He scanned the place until he spotted Justin seated at a table; facing the restaurant’s bar. The grey-haired man with him was looking in the opposite direction, making it impossible for Brian to see his face, and vice-versa. Brian couldn’t have planned it better himself. 

He asked the bartender for a paper napkin and a pen. He scribbled something on the napkin and sat on a stool, waiting for Justin to notice him.

Justin almost choked on a piece of meat when he saw Brian at the bar, staring at him. He felt the blood drain from his face. 

“Are you feeling okay Justin? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Matthew questioned, grabbing Justin’s arm. 

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine, just so fuckin’… stuffed!” Justin smiled, hoping his apprehension was not too obvious.

“Yeah, me too! Well, as I was saying, we think an aggressive ad campaign will help boost the sales…” Matthew carried on with their previous conversation, but Justin’s attention was elsewhere. 

Brian was holding up a paper with the words ‘Restroom. Now.’ written on it. When Justin gingerly shook his head in refusal, Brian promptly scrawled a new note on the paper and showed it to him.

The words ‘Or else…’ now flashed before Justin’s eyes, making his stomach turn. He wasn’t sure what Brian would be capable of, and he didn’t want to find out.

“Excuse me a moment, Matt.” He screwed up his face and rubbed his tummy. Matthew smiled.

“Told you you should’ve gone for something lighter.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Justin entered the men’s restroom. Brian followed.

Within moments Justin was pushed against the wall, Brian kissing him savagely. His hard dick rubbing against Justin’s through their clothes. 

Justin made an effort, both against his own desire and Brian’s strength, and freed his mouth.

“Brian, are you crazy?” He gasped as Brian continued to kiss and suck every accessible area of his skin.

“Yes. Any other question, or shall we fuck?”

“In here? Someone could walk in and see us!”

“That’s part of the fun.” He looked in Justin’s supplicant eyes and groaned. “Ugh, Christ! Come here.”

He pulled Justin by his sweater into one of the stalls and shut the door. 

“Better now?” Before Justin could answer, Brian had him facing the wall, pants and underwear around his ankles. Instants later, he felt Brian’s hard, bare cock pressing into his crack.

Justin’s own cock was already dripping. In addition to how badly he’d wanted to be with Brian again, doing it in a public place was increasing his excitement tenfold.

Brian’s hand pulled at his hair, bringing his head back, and he growled in his ear. “What do you want, Sunshine?”

“Brian.” He whispered.

“Tell me what you want, or I’ll take this show outside.”

“Okay! Jesus… I want your dick. Up my ass. Right. Now.”

“Mmm… aren’t we bossy. Well, I’ll be more than happy to comply.”

There were no more words after that, just the sound of a condom wrapper being opened, followed by Justin’s muffled needy sounds, as he tried not to scream his ecstasy for the whole restaurant to hear. Meanwhile, Brian’s hands and heated flesh were taking him to heights he’d never thought possible before. 

Justin reached his arm back and grabbed Brian’s ass in an attempt to drive Brian even further inside him. Brian got the message and increased the force and speed of his thrusts, leading both Justin and himself to fierce completion shortly after. 

Brian’s sweaty form was still leaning on Justin’s, placing soft kisses on the back of his neck, both trying to recover from their wild fuck session, when they heard the door of the restroom open slowly. Brian, almost as if on impulse, climbed on top of the toilet seat and crouched as best as he could. 

“Justin?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you okay? You’ve been in there for ages!”

“Sorry, I’ll be right out. Ugh… you know what red meat does to me.”

“I understand. Well, I’ll be waiting for you.” They heard Matthew say as the door closed.

“You mean _this_ meat?” Brian smiled playfully while stroking his semi-hard dick. 

“Yeah.” Justin laughed. They kissed for a moment, then quickly re-arranged their clothes. Justin tried his best not to look as well fucked as he felt. Brian, on the other hand, didn't even bother wiping the sweat from his face; he was quite proud of his own "just fucked" look.

“Later” Justin tossed over his shoulder, licking his lips and giving Brian a smoldering look as he stepped out the door.

“Later.” Brian ran a hand over his chest, his body aching for Justin yet again.


	6. Like Leaves in the Wind

Brian was seriously considering seeing a shrink. For weeks all he could think about, even dream about, was Justin. Those red lips, soft hands, smooth body. His sweet taste and beautiful smile. Brian had never been the obsessive type, but what he was feeling could not be described as anything else.

They’d seen each other several times after their hot encounter at La Casona, and the more Brian got of Justin, the more he knew about him, the more intrigued he was about the young man. They had done anything and everything imaginable during their secret meetings. And just when Brian was wondering what they could do next, Justin always figured out a new way to drive him crazy. 

He was simply amazing, though that was hard to acknowledge for Brian, and it was not only the sex. He was also very intelligent, talented, and devilishly clever. Brian was used to having a plethora of beautiful guys to fuck. And he knew lots of smart people, or at least people who made big, sometimes successful efforts not to be idiots. But in Justin… he had to admit he seemed to have found a match.

The worst things were the dreams. Brian didn’t usually dream. He didn’t usually sleep much to be precise. But since meeting Justin he had been sleeping more and having the most ridiculous dreams. Not even particularly sexual ones. They were amusingly disturbing dreams about dancing with Justin, or making sweet love to him on a tropical beach. The one that made Brian wake up in a cold sweat and shivering was when he told Justin he loved him while holding him from behind in front of a seemingly endless cliff. Brian had never believed his subconscious capable of coming up with something so “Titanic”. It was simply scary.

There was also another thing bothering him. Brian had these mental flashes where he saw Justin with Matthew; kissing, fucking… doing things that seemed to Brian more and more like Justin should be doing only with him. He knew that was the most unreasonable notion he’d ever had, but he couldn’t help it. When Brian and Justin were together… there were just no words to explain how right it felt, how perfectly they fit. Justin must have perceived that. He shouldn’t need anyone else.

Brian decided he had to do something to keep his mind off Justin, so he returned to his usual tricking, only to find himself closing his eyes in the middle of a fuck to picture Justin’s body under his, Justin’s lips burning his skin. Pretending those were Justin’s moans in his ear. 

The whole situation was thoroughly pathetic and Brian was almost at the end of his rope. He was often tempted to give Justin an ultimatum, but he was afraid that when faced with the alternatives, Justin would fail to see the advantages of what Brian had to offer, that is _if_ he had anything at all to offer. He’d always been a selfish, promiscuous son of a bitch and frankly, he didn’t know if he’d be able to change for Justin. And Justin wouldn’t destroy whatever it was he had with Matthew to take a chance on a bastard who wouldn’t even say ‘I love you’ to him, even if he felt it. If he forced Justin to choose, he’d probably lose him definitely, and that was something Brian didn’t want to contemplate. 

Justin was going through a hell of his own. After his ‘romantic’ day with Matthew, he’d felt compelled to have sex with the man, mainly because he felt guilty, and more than a little sorry for him. It hadn’t been easy. Thankfully, Matthew had complied with Justin’s request and wore a condom. But the younger man had had to conjure up all his memories of Brian to be able to get hard and look like he was enjoying it. Otherwise we would have felt raped.

Matthew was still very busy at work, much to Justin’s delight. But on those rare times he got home early, he brought flowers and chocolates. Or insisted on hour-long candlelit baths with Justin, scrubbing his back while soft jazz played on the background.

On those evenings, in the middle of his utter boredom and discomfort, Justin’s mind escaped to his sexual adventures with Brian. He saw the gorgeous man sitting far away from him, touching his own chest and belly, his fingers running up and down his hard cock in slow strokes; Justin’s hands forbidden to touch himself or the other man under the threat of severe “punishment”. Or them feeding each other ice cream and letting it drip all over their bodies to later clean it up with torturous licks. Or how he kept his promise to tie Brian up, and teased the man until he was so aroused he begged Justin to fuck him into the mattress. The way he moaned that day, and came so hard… it made Justin come himself just from knowing it was _him_ making Brian feel so good.

Those thoughts made Justin incredibly hot, and Matthew naturally thought it was for him. So he’d take Justin and make love to him, and kiss him until Justin thought he’d throw up. After every night with Matthew, he found he needed Brian even more. He’d go to him and Brian would fuck him and make him forget, much like a drug or alcohol, albeit more dangerous and addictive. The same story kept repeating itself. It was a fucking vicious cycle and Justin didn’t think he’d be able to take it much longer.

If Brian would only tell him he loved him, if he would ask him to leave Matthew and go live with him, Justin would abandon everything in a second. But something told him that he didn’t mean half as much to Brian as Brian did to him. He was afraid that if he asked Brian to give him what he wanted, the older man would disappear from his life altogether, and _that_ was something Justin didn’t think he could endure.

Justin was sitting in front of his computer, trying to work on a drawing while his mind kept going back to his current situation, when the phone rang. 

“Hello.”

“Hey Justin, it’s Matt. Don’t kill me but I’ve invited some people over to the house for dinner and I was wondering if you could cook up one of your masterpieces?”

“Is that a question or an order?”

“I’m sorry hon, I should have asked you before but it just sort of happened. It was out of my mouth before I could think about it. If you can’t I’ll just tell them…”

“No, it’s fine… I shopped for groceries yesterday so I should be able to come up with something good. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

“Okay. I love you. Oh, almost forgot. Make enough for five, including us. Bye!”

“Bye.”

Justin hated feeling like a little housewife. But with Matthew, he’d had to get used to it since he was always inviting people over. Justin figured he loved showing him off. He hadn’t been out and proud all his life, so now he was making up for it by being _too_ out and proud sometimes.

The hours flew by and Justin barely had time to shower and get dressed after he was done with dinner when he heard the front door open. He walked to the door and greeted Matthew with a quick kiss before his gaze caught a tall brunet standing there, looking at them through wide hazel eyes.


	7. Like Leaves in the Wind

“Brian!” Justin gasped before he could stop himself.

“Justin… what a surprise.” Brian said, hesitantly.

“Oh, so you two know each other?” Matthew’s eyes jumped from one to the other, a little puzzled by the dumbfounded looks on their faces.

“Sort of… yeah… One day I tripped on the street and hurt my knee, and Brian helped me.” Justin shrugged afterwards, a gesture Matthew found a bit too defensive.

“Funny you never mentioned that.”

“Guess I forgot.” Another shrug from Justin. Something strange was definitely going on.

“I see… well, Brian is going to handle the new ad campaign for Lyne Enterprises.”

“Right, you mentioned something about being in advertising.” Justin smiled in Brian’s direction, but avoided his eyes.

“And I’m sure you remember Mr. and Mrs. Lyne.” Only then did Justin notice the elegant, young couple standing at the entrance.

“Of course. So nice to see you both again. Please, come in.” 

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Justin was grateful that, probably due to his initial shock, Brian didn’t seem to be up to his usual stunts. Dinner had gone… smoothly, all things considered, and after the usual compliments on the host and the food, most of the time was spent discussing things that bored Justin to death. Brian and Matthew apparently disagreed on everything. Justin decided to introduce a topic more to his liking.

“Have you had a chance to check out the Pre-Raphaelite exhibit at the museum? I’m not really into the subject matters of the pieces, but their mastery of the technique was certainly impressive. The accuracy of detail and color in those paintings is simply amazing.”

“Justin, two semesters at PIFA hardly qualify you as an art expert. And I’m sure none of our guests are interes…” Matthew’s words were interrupted by Brian.

“I agree Justin. I never did get the whole fascination with medieval tales and mythology. But I respect the fact that although they were rebels, they decided to show their knowledge of the traditional disciplines in every work.” 

Justin smiled brightly at Brian, and with Mrs. Lyne joining in, the three of them continued in animated conversation for a while… much to Matthew’s displeasure. 

“Justin, I’m impressed. You know a lot about art. Which reminds me, I happen to have a friend who works at an art gallery. I’m sure she could find something for you to do there. The pay probably wouldn’t be much but it’s better than nothing…” Brian had planned to tell this to Justin the next time they met, but he figured now was as good an occasion as any to do it.

“I think we should dedicate some time to discussing the campaign. Mr. and Mrs. Lyne have another engagement tonight and they don’t have time to waste.” Matthew interjected before Justin had a chance to respond to Brian’s offer. Brian knew this _casual_ disruption was not only out of consideration for the Lyne’s other appointments. He was really starting to dislike the man. 

Brian sighed. “In that case, let’s get straight to business. Because of the nature of your product, the target audience we’ve chosen to focus on are females, specifically those in their forties and fifties.”

“With all due respect Brian, that’s a mistake. I believe males should be the main focus, as they have the most acquisition power in that age group.”

“Matthew, I’ve studied the market. That’s what your boss here is paying me for. I have research findings to support my proposal. Now, if you’re going to oppose to it, you might as well dispose of my services altogether and save the company some money. Although I assure you, you’ll be losing even more in the long run.” Brian stated matter-of-factly.

“Parker, I believe we had already decided to entrust this on Ryder’s people.” Mr. Lyne exclaimed, seemingly exasperated by Matthew’s change of mind. 

Justin cleared his throat to distract them from their argument. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take these plates to the kitchen.”

“I’ll go help Justin so you can discuss this matter… without my presence,” Brian offered nonchalantly and stood up. 

Justin decided to ignore the warmth he felt from Brian’s proximity as they walked into the kitchen, but it kept getting more and more intense, until Justin realized Brian was leaning against his back, trapping him between the sink and his body.

“Aren’t you a perfect little housewife.” Brian purred next to his ear.

“Brian, cut it out. Not here, not in _his_ house. I respect him too much.” 

“ _His_ house? Not yours? Tsk-tsk. And here I thought you were his princess. So, how big is his dick anyway?” Brian continued to speak into his ear, while Justin attempted, and failed, to escape his entrapment.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You love cock.” Brian’s hand slipped into the front of Justin’s pants. “You love it down your throat, you love it up your ass. You _love_ riding it. And after you come, you love to fall asleep with it still inside you.” He placed a sloppy kiss on Justin’s neck.

“Brian, please stop.” Justin exclaimed through gasp.

“You’re hard, so don’t tell me it doesn’t matter.”

“He loves me.”

“Yeah? Does he make you beg like I do? Does he lick your ass until you think you’ll explode, and then fuck you so hard you pass out? Does he make you come even after you think you don’t have a drop left in you?”

Justin turned around in Brian’s arms, and there were unshed tears in Justin’s eyes.

Brian’s tone changed to one of concern. “Are you happy here, Justin?” Justin shook his head, trying in vain to hold back the tears.

“Why don’t you leave him?” There was no reply to Brian’s question, just a look of what could only be described as fear in Justin’s eyes.

“Are you afraid of him? Do you think he’d hurt you?”

“No… he’d never…” Justin hesitated. “Brian, this isn’t the time or the place to talk about this. Please, please let it go. Just for tonight.”

“All right Sunshine. But we _will_ discuss it. Be sure of that.”

Meanwhile at the dining room, Mr. Lyne and Matthew were still arguing about the campaign.

“Parker, you’re not making any sense. What basis do you have for disagreeing with Kinney’s proposal?”

“I don’t know Mr. Lyne. Call it a hunch. I just don’t trust him.” He said as quietly as possible, not wanting Brian to overhear.

“You didn’t seem to have any problem with him before tonight. Besides, Kinney is one of the best in his craft, with an excellent track record. And I’m paying Ryder a shitload of money for him. Do you expect me to dismiss him just because you have a _hunch_. I’m sorry, but I won’t.”

Just then, Brian and Justin emerged from the kitchen bearing cups of coffee. Matthew quickly stood up to help them and noticed the redness on Justin’s face.

“Have you been crying, Jus?”

Brian and Justin exchanged quick glances.

“Huh? No, just my allergies.” Justin shrugged.

It took Brian just a look to Matthew’s face to know that he didn’t buy it.

***************************************************

Dinner party over, Matthew and Justin shared a tense silence as they sat in the living room. Matthew finally broke it.

“Justin, why didn’t you mention Brian when you first met him?”

“I told you, I forgot.”

“Hmm… he doesn’t seem like a man _you_ would be likely to forget. He’s very much your type. Hell, he’s everyone’s type.”

“I don’t know why I didn’t mention him, I guess I don’t feel like I have to share _every_ fucking detail of my life with you!”

Matthew stood up and walked over to Justin, grabbing his upper arms hard, his nails almost breaking the tender skin. “He better be _just_ a detail.” Matthew turned around and climbed the stairs. Justin remained on the sofa, shocked by the sinister coldness in Matthew’s tone.


	8. Like Leaves in the Wind

Brian threw his cell phone across the room, pissed off after having called Justin and getting just his voicemail greeting for the umpteenth time in a week. They hadn’t seen each other since that evening at “the Parkers”, as Brian called them. Justin was avoiding him.

Just as he bent down to pick up his phone from where it had landed in a corner of the bedroom, it rang. Brian rolled his eyes at the name displayed on the screen. Michael.

“What?”

“Hey Brian. Thought you’d like to come with me and Em to Woody’s tonight. It’s been ages since we last hung out!,” came his friend’s voice from the speaker. 

“Can’t Michael. Busy busy.”

“You’re always busy Brian, that’s never been an excuse before!”

“It is now. Bye Mikey.”

“But Bri…” The sound of Michael’s voice died out as Brian closed the phone. 

Brian felt bad for treating Michael that way, but, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed Justin; he was angry and someone had to pay. There was, however, a certain grey haired on whom he’d much rather take out his anger. 

Contributing to Brian’s bad mood was his urgent need to get laid. He‘d spent the past week or so fantasizing about Justin, imagining what Matthew’s face would have looked like if Brian had thrown Justin on top the dining room table and rammed his cock up his ass right in front of Matthew and his guests. He would have fucked him until he’d had Justin muttering his name just so, in the needy, breathless way he had and that always drove Brian over the edge. 

Those thoughts only helped make him horny as hell. And since he’d failed on his attempts to contact Justin and ask him to come over, he had no choice but to resort to other -- albeit less rewarding -- measures.

So Babylon it was. He hadn’t been to the club in a long time. In fact, he could trace his last visit to almost the same time he met Justin. He needed some release tonight, and there he was sure to find a nice, tight ass, or a hot mouth, to sink into. He did just that soon enough, and as the trick, who just _happened_ to be blond and blue eyed, kneeled before him and serviced his cock, he couldn’t help the images of Justin from invading his thoughts. He didn’t even bother trying to censor the name from escaping his lips as he pushed the twink to the wall and fucked him hard. The blond was slightly disturbed by the bizarre chant of an unknown name in his ear, but he didn’t protest.

Brian left the dance club with another trick in tow, but even more frustrated than when he arrived. He cursed himself for being so fucking pathetic. He cursed Justin for being so fucking addictive.

***************************************************

Brian was more than relieved that due to the obvious lack of chemistry between him and Matthew Parker, his boss, Marty Ryder, had decided to handle the campaign himself. Using all of Brian’s ideas, of course, but that was understandable.

Brian was in his office working on a new campaign -- yet another sports drink -- when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He asked whoever it was, surely Cynthia or one of his idiotic co-workers, to come in, without even turning to look. He heard the door open, then close, and when he finally turned his chair around he was taken aback to see Matthew Parker standing there with a grave look on his face.

“Parker, what a pleasure. Sit down. Ryder being a pain?” Brian wore the same smile he usually reserved for his most important clients. It was wide but didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m not here about the campaign, and you know that.” Matthew gritted out, his face getting slightly flushed.

“Actually, I don’t. Care to enlighten me?” Matthew’s face grew even redder at that.

“Don’t give me that shit, Brian!” Matthew shouted. Then, realizing where he was, he lowered his voice. “Don’t give me that.”

Brian had a _pretty_ good idea of what Matthew’s visit was about, but he wasn’t about to volunteer any information. “Look, I’m busy, so why don’t you tell me what you’re talking about so I can get back to work. I’m not good at this type of games.”

“Fine, if that’s what you want. I know you’re fucking my boyfriend.”

Yes, just what Brian had suspected. 

“Where did you get _that_ idea?” Brian’s scrunched up his face, as if that had been the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.

“Listen, Brian, Justin told me. So, please, no games. I don’t appreciate them either.” 

“Whatever. What do you want from me? Shouldn’t you work it out with your boyfriend?”

Matthew huffed in disbelief, his eyebrows going up while he shook his head. “Man, you really are a piece of work. No wonder people on Liberty Avenue had such nice things to say about you.”

“Ah. You did a background check on me? Wanted to know what kind of man was plowing Justin‘s smooth, tight ass?” Brian smiled.

Matthew stepped forward. For a moment Brian thought he was going to punch him, but he just placed his hands, which were visibly shaking, palms down on top of Brian’s desk. 

“Yes, I gathered some information. Basically that you’re a selfish bastard, who’s not into love, only fucking. That everybody wants you, but those _fortunate_ enough to get you never do so more than once.”

“Well done Liberty folks! I’d say that’s a pretty accurate profile.” 

“Only… something’s not adding up.” Matthew furrowed his eyebrows, the worry lines on his forehead becoming more pronounced.

Brian remained silent, waiting for Matthew to continue, but spoke up after a few uncomfortable seconds. “What isn’t?”

“You’ve been w… you‘ve _fucked_ Justin several times.”

Brian snorted. “So what? What difference does it make to you?” 

“None, really. The thing is, Justin confessed everything to me last night. He also told me he was sorry. He told me I’m the one he loves.” Brian’s face visibly paled. Matthew hadn’t expected to affect him so much. It was perfect. Things would be easier to work out than he’d thought. On the spot, an idea came to him and he decided to go with it. “Brian, I only came here to tell you that I’m sorry if you thought you were special to him, but you‘re not. This is not the first time it‘s happened.” 

When Brian remained silent, Matthew decided to land another blow. “Let me tell you something, Brian. Guys like you have come and gone from Justin’s life before and he’s barely spared them a thought. He looks innocent, but he’s really not. He’s more like you than you think. He takes hard, beautiful bodies and uses them until he gets tired; then he comes back to me. In the end, I’m the only constant. I’m the one he loves. You are just a distraction.”

“Then why are you here? If it’s happened before and he always goes back to you, why the fuck are you telling me all this?” Brian asked defiantly. 

“Because you have broken your own rules for him. I saw how you were looking at him that night at my house. You’re in love. And you may not believe this, but despite everything, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Brian plastered on his best poker face. “You’ve forgotten that I _don’t_ do love. The only thing I love are hot, tight asses, and Justin’s sure as hell got one. Who wouldn’t fuck it more than once, if given the chance? In any case, I appreciate the concern but I can very well take care of my widdle old self. So if that’s all…” Brian gestured to the door.

“All right. In that case, I’ll go.” Matthew turned around to leave.

“Oh and before I forget,” Brian addressed Matthew’s retreating form, “there are a couple of things you should consider so that Justin doesn’t have to go around looking for other men. Hair dyes. Hitting the gym from time to time. Penile implants. Think about it.”

Matthew was not affected by the sarcasm, the sweet taste of victory still too fresh in his mouth.


End file.
